(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interior permanent magnet motor and manufacturing method for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a interior permanent magnet (IPM) motors have emerged in recent years as a very strong contender to replace induction motors used in electronically controlled variable speed applications. In most cases, IPM motors can provide superior performance in terms of increased efficiency, improved torque output and reduced noise and thus they are a great candidate for application in a HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle).
IPM motors are wound similarly to the induction motors found in a typical home, but (for high efficiency) they use very strong rare earth magnets in the rotor. These magnets contain neodymium, iron and boron, and are therefore called Neodymium magnets. Along with being highly efficient, IPM motors may also supply an increased amount of torque and thus, they are ideal for use in HEV vehicles.
However, because IPM motors are used for a HEV drive motor which is utilized for, e.g., driving an HEV vehicle forward and backward, repeated engagement with an engine clutch and so on, the construction of the permanent magnet within the IPM motor is considerably important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.